english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
René Auberjonois
René Murat Auberjonois (June 1, 1940 – December 8, 2019) was an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1991) - Additional Voices *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1997) - Gentleman (ep10), Nathaniel (ep10) *Archer (2010) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2007) - Gan Jin Leader (ep11), Mechanist, Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2015) - Ebony Maw, World Leader#1 (ep52) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Dr. March *Beethoven (1994) - Additional Voices *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Azmuth, Galvan Security Officer (ep4), Intellectuary (ep19), Additional Voices *Bruno the Kid (1997) - Leonard DaLinguini (ep22) *Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys (1997) - Alien Gladioluses (ep21), Gardener (ep21) *Challenge of the GoBots (1985) - Doctor Braxis *Dan Vs. (2011) - Additional Voices *Disney's Aladdin (1994) - Nefir Hasenuf *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales (1987) - Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2002) - Chef Louie (ep32) *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Renard Dumont *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1994) - Chef Louis (ep30) *Disney's The Replacements (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney Special Agent Oso (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2014) - Maurice (ep13) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2005) - McChripy (ep39) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Peter Venkman (ep27) *Fantastic Max (1988-1989) - Additional Voices *Jonny Quest (1986) - Additional Voices *Jumanji (1997) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2001-2003) - Desaad (ep27), Galius, Ganthet (ep5), Kanjar-Ro *K・10・C: Kids' Ten Commandments (2003) - Jeshanah (ep2) *Max Steel (2002) - Additional Voices *Mighty Max (1993) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (1987) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (2010-2013) - Leonard McLeish, Professor Schmierkankle (ep44) *Punky Brewster (1985) - Additional Voices *Random! Cartoons (2008) - Apeman#2 (ep5), Hornswiggle (ep5) *Richie Rich (1996) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1994) - Jonathan (ep56) *Snorks (1987) - Additional Voices *Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show (1984) - Additional Voices *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1992) - Additional Voices *The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley (1988) - Additional Voices *The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980) - Additional Voices *The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang (1980-1981) - Additional Voices *The Further Adventures of SuperTed (1989) - Additional Voices *The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible (1991) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Looney Tunes Show (2011) - Pepe Le Pew (ep2) *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The Pirates of Dark Water (1991-1992) - Additional Voices *The Savage Dragon (1995) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1987-1989) - Additional Voices *The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (1985) - Desaad *The Wild Thornberrys (2000) - Merrick Dash (ep69) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1991) - Additional Voices *Wildfire (1986) - Additional Voices *Winx Club: Beyond Believix (2012) - Saladin (ep10) *Xiaolin Showdown (2003-2004) - Master Fung (eps1-13), Narrator (ep1) *Xyber 9: New Dawn (1999-2001) - Xyber 9, General (ep22), Jailor (ep2), Soldier (ep9) *Young Justice (2010) - Mark Desmond 'Animation - Dubbing' *Winx Club (2011) - Man (ep66), Saladin 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) - Dithering *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) - Alphonse LaFleur *Disney's Tarzan & Jane (2002) - Renard Dumont *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Butler *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (2005) - Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) - Chef Louis 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Immigrants (2010) - Dr. Door 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Timeless Tales from Hallmark (1991) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Cats Don't Dance (1997) - Flanigan *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - Concierge *The Last Unicorn (1982) - Guard to Red Bull's Lair *The Little Mermaid (1989) - Chef Louis 'TV Specials' *The Smurfs Christmas Special (1982) - Stranger *Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix (2011) - Saladin *Winx Club: The Battle for Magix (2011) - Saladin *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix (2011) - Saladin Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Professor Genius *The Cat Returns (2003) - Natori Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Cemetery Dance (2009) - Narration *City of Endless Night (2018) - Narration *Cold Vengeance (2011) - Narration *Fever Dream (2010) - Narration *METAtropolis: Cascadia (2010) - Narration *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Fallen Heroes (1994) - Odo *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Warped (1995) - Narration *Two Graves (2012) - Narration *White Fire (2013) - Narration *World War Z: The Lost Files (2013) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *The Princess Diaries (2001) - Philippe Renaldi Video Games 'Video Games' *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (2013) - Azmuth *Blood Omen 2 (2002) - Janos Audron, The Beast *Command & Conquer: Renegade (2002) - Dr. Ignatio Mobius *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Additional Voices *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - Robert Edwin House *Gabriel Knight 3: Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned (1999) - Bigout, Taxi Driver *Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) - Janos Audron *New Legends (2002) - Topo, Kang *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Pomfrey *Soul Reaver 2 (2001) - Janos Audron *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Harbinger (1996) - Odo *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Fallen (2000) - Odo *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) - Karl Schäfer *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Karl Schäfer Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (104) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 1980-2018. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors